bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Darius Drayer
6'2, 23 years old, Wrench wielding alcoholic. Tartan is Clan MAcgregor Outgoing and tries make friends with most people, avoids any fights with actual people. He isn't prone for violence until he gets in the groove for it. Also likes to drink. A lot. Now though he seems to enjoy idea of fighting more due to the so called tournament by Tekken. Strengths Strong and tough, unorthodox fighting style, willing to learn anything to improve himself, flexible ability Weaknesses inexperienced, no sense of real tactics and never worked in a team before. No idea how to really use any Fullbringer ability well except ones involving his wrench, tends to derp. Also dont call his kilt a skirt. He tends to lose his cool. Backstory The giant crescent wrench was given to him as a memento of his late grandfather when he passed away. At the time Darius was very young and was unable to pick it up, he would polish it and keep it as rust free as possible. While he was at home night visiting his crippled mother (crippled from a hollow attack) he heard his mother scream down stairs. He was at the time admiring this over sized crescent wrench and took it with him since her screams seemed dire. There he stood directly across from a hollow and a spirit standing behind his mother. He did not know it was a spirit but he had no time to asses the situation. He ran in head first swinging his grandfather's gift to him. He struck the hollow three times well before it shattered. and when he went to lower his weapon and touched the ground with it he managed to cause small crater at his feet. After this incident and never catching up to the spirit who smiled ran off, he became curious as to what transpired. He spent 3 years training to figure out his wrench which he calls Klanker after his grandfathers nickname. Then one day he heard of a rumor of a an organization with people with similar abilities. So he set off from Scotland wrench and flask in hand to see if he could join these people. Also he is unsure if his father is even alive. He just assumes he is dead. Recently, he has been slipping out of the mansion an awful lot coming back with wounds on his body and muttering words in a sober stature as well. He also seems to be speaking of memories that just do not line up. Power Abilities: Name: Ferrokniseis Type: Offensive, defensive Cost: Low - High Range: Short, mid, or long. Description: This is the''' main effect of his fullbring. ' Control over metal. essentially making metals do as he pleases. Usually in the form of making his wrench size, shape, liquidify, repair (almost always used on his fullbring so he can block with it) and lastly coat his body in the metal substance. This also allows the wrench surfing you see. Abilities: Name: Meteor Wrench: Type: Offensive, 3 round cast time. Cost: Low - High (Low if wrench is normal 5 foot version, Medium if semi truck sized, High if B 52 bomber or more) Range: long. Description: Darius throws his wrench into the air in a small state where it launches itself about the stratosphere, in 3 turns a wrench size of a semi truck deals massive damage in a 300 foot radius. decimating all that in the area (Not used very often in terms of city destroying) Abilities: Name: Unlimited Wrench Works Type: Offensive Cost: High Range: Short, mid, or long. Description: Enviroment changes to a scene from Scotland but all in a metallic color similar to that of Darius's metal skin. Upon the ground lie an infiite amount of wrenches at his disposal to assault his opponents with. Darius always appear on a hill where many battle standards are. Any who care take a moment to look around will see behind them is a painting canvas with an image of a young girl painting and a small kilted figure in the background on a hill. His opponets will always be at the bottom of the hill when this starts up.Upon each impact of a wrench he chooses they disperse into nothing but cause more agonizing damage than his normal swings. He stands on a familiar hillside, broken banners and fallen warriors armor. Enviroment is a battlefield from a forgotten time. I am the flesh and bone of my own wrench. Steel flows through my body, and fire is what courses through my blood. I have created over a thousand wrenches. Unknown to death. Nor known to life. Many times I have withstood enormous pain to create thousands of weapons. A nd yet, those hands that have braved so much will never hold anything. So as I pray now, I call forth 'Unlimited Wrench Works'." Manipulations/ Stats S class HAN: '''14' REI: 13 HAK: 15 SEI: 10 BUK: 14 HOH: 10 Total: 76 Bonus: 12 Level 50 '''Thunder Spanner: '''Electricty flows freely throughout the wrench empowering it with electrity and the whole wrench seems to become electricty itself. After it coats the weapon Darius will either throw it similar to Thors hammer or Zeus's Lightning Bolt and decimate the area with a large dome like wave of electricity. On occasion he may just try bash people with it. Ode to Simon Darius after his return from being MIA happens upon the letter of his drinking companion leaving. He took to the bottle little harder than usual and ended up in Simon's room. After sometime of weeping he happened upon Hephaestus which he decided instead of absorbing the item he would hold onto it as a keep sake. Now any who look a small keychain like version of the blade hangs upon the base of his wrench. Now though since James came back the item is back in the hands of James but at some point Darius holding this item may have repercussions on his own Fullbring. Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution Category:KIA